


Somethings wrong with that boy

by kaitlia777



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude, Did you know you can just rent an elephant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings wrong with that boy

A firm hand caught hold of Alex’s collar, lifting him from his comfortable bed and shaking him awake. After a moment of total confusion, he realized Erik was literally dragging him to the window.

“Dude, what the hell!” he exclaimed, then realized perhaps struggling against the obviously enraged, barely house broken Nazi hunter would probably just further anger him. He thought that was a fairly impressive display of logic, considering how hungover he was.

“What,” Erik asked, jabbing one long finger out the window, “is that?”

Huh. “An elephant?”

Erik gritted his teeth and Alex was sure he heard the bones in his shoulder grind together beneath the larger man’s hand. “I can see that,” he said in a tone that suggested he was contemplating tossing Alex out the window. “Why is there an elephant on the lawn?”

There was indeed a huge (but thankfully docile) elephant chewing on one of the carefully maintained hedged. Sean was sitting atop it’s back, grinning down at The Professor, Raven, Hank and Moira, who were staring up at him.

“How should I know?” Alex asked, knowing his voice was verging on a whine, as he searched his somewhat blurry memory of the night before.

Dryly, Erik mused, “Something insane has happened. Hmmm, I can’t imagine why I’d assume you and Sean are involved and, since he’s currently riding an enormous creature…..”

“Okay, okay,” Alex muttered, then spied Sean’s computer screensaver in motion. It was on power save mode and he pointed, “Can you let me go for, like a minute and I can check something.”

Reluctantly, Erik released him and Alex scrambled into the desk chair, quickly bringing the laptop to life. Checking the search engine, he said, “Oh, well…See, did you know you can rent an elephant?”

The look on Erik’s face was both horrified and fascinated. “Someone actually rented Sean an elephant.”

“Apparently.”

“I despair for the future of this world,” Erik sighed, and turned to walk out the door.

Before he could leave, Alex felt the need to say, “Uh, FYI, he also ordered 47 lbs of fish sticks, a…what the fuck is a Drilldo Kit…and, oh, not good, a blowtorch.”

The fish sticks weren’t all that odd, but either the Drilldo or the blowtorch sent Erik down the hall at a sprint, muttering, “There is something wrong with that boy.”

* * *

Comments, pretty please?


End file.
